Damon : Hidde Past
by Damon Salvatore 777
Summary: What if damon never told stefan about the wolf bite. What past is Hidden. What if there was another original hybrid no mikaelson sibling knew about. What if damon and stefan had an older sister stefan never knew about and damon thought was dead. Delena defan maybe Steroline and at some point dalaric too
1. chapter 1

Stefan, elena, Damon, bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy walk across the graveyard. Stefan has his small hand on elena's back and leads her to the gravesite of jenna and John. Elena has four roses clutched to her hands. She kneels down and places two roses on a grave plot. Tear-eyed elena approches her parents grave. She looks down at the tombstone, kneels, and places the remaining two roses on their graves. Elena openly cries. Damon starts to walk away. Elena looks at him and stands, still crying.

She is still angry at him for force feeding her his blood and trying to turn her into a vampire. Taking away her choice. She walks away.

Damon is standing some distance away from the rest of the group. Stefan approaches him.

'we're heading back to the house. 'stefan says to damon

' I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cake. 'he replied without turning around to look at stefan

' Damon, she needs us right now. All of us. 'said stefan, a bit annoyed at damon

' And then what's the plan stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all powerful wolf vamp and his two faced older brother?'says damon

'I have no idea. 'says stefan, not really in the mood to talk about this

Damon finally turns around to look at him

' we need to get an idea. Fast. 'he states

' I'm not going to let elena lose anybody else' stefan says firmly

'I wouldn't make any promises. 'says Damon,thinking this is maybe finally the right time to tell his little brother about the soon approaching end of his undead life

' what is that supposed to mean ' stefan asks and glances back at elena

Damon opens his mouth to reveal his wolf bite but stefan interrupts him

' Never mind. Tell me what's your plan. When are you going to to leave mystic falls 'said stefan

Damon narrowed his brows' what!? ' he says

' Damon. Listen. We have to leave. And by we, I mean you and me going off separately. But right now, I think it would be wise for only you to leave. I would too. But when elena is ready to let me go. ' he says, he saw a tiny flash of hurt in damon's eyes and turned around to avoid it. _This had to be done_ he thought

' Damon I already said I can't have elena losing anyone else. And having an impulsive vampire in town will only cause trouble for her and everyone else. I can adjust and lead a normal human life. You can't. Try to understand it. She deserves better than us. That's why we have to leave. But for now you have to... 'he turns around to look at him '... leave' but Damon was not there.

He had already took off and was stefan was surprised his senses did not notice that.


	2. 2

_5 months_

It has been 5 months since the ritual. Elena is as happy as she can be. Her friends are always there for her. And her relationship with her boyfriend i. e. Stefan is going great.

She's 18 now. Alaric tried to leave and practically run away from everything but she and Jeremy found there way the other way around. Everything was calm and nice. But a certain _someone_ was missing.

 _Damon_

Damon left. But before he did. He had paid elena one last visit. His last words still rang in head.

 _'I know I don't deserve your forgiveness... but I need it' he pleaded_

 _'I can't just forget it like that Damon, I...i just need some time' she said_

 _'yeah, of course, take as much time as you need' he said after some time_

And that was it. He just left. Truthfully, first she was too angry to care. Then she was sure he'll come back after sometime. But he didn't.

Stefan had told her about their little _chat_ and she could see the guilt of pushing away his brother like that.

She knew Damon and stefan used to be really close when they were human. That was destroyed when katherine came and brought all her vampire drama along with her. Now after so many years things were a little maybe a lot better between both brothers.

Stefan had tried to contact his brother but it did not worked. So he just gave up thinking he ruined everything _again._

But he still tries. Cause there's still hope.

Suprisingly enough. Alaric also is major name in the list of people who missed Damon. Apparently the the vampire hunter who initially became who he is for the sole purpose to kill said vampire had become genuinely good friends. He tried contacting Damon too but that didn't work either.

Rest had more like a love hate relationship with the older Salvatore.

Almost everyone else considers Damon as a frenemy.


End file.
